heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foofur
Foofur is a children's television series made by the legendary Hanna-Barbera studios. Aired on NBC from 1986 to 1988, the show was about the every day misadventures of the skinny blue protagonist dog. It was produced in part by William Hanna. A comic book series, based on the cartoon, was produced by and released from Star Comics (an imprint of Marvel Comics). Plot A tall skinny blue dog named Foofur (voiced by Frank Welker) has inherited his late master's wealthy estate and has since lived alone. Foofur and his niece Rocki (voiced by Christina Lange) spring some animals from the Bowser Busters' van whom Foofur befriends. These animals include Fencer the Cat (voiced by Eugene Williams), Louis (voiced by Richard Gautier), Annabell (voiced by Susan Tolsky), Dolly (voiced by Susan Blu), Hazel (voiced by Pat Carroll), Hazel's hubby Fritz Carlos (voiced by Jonathan Schmock), and Burt (voiced by William Callaway). Foofur and his friends have an enemy in a woman named Mrs. Escrow (voiced by Susan Silo) and her pet Chihuahua named Pepe (voiced by Don Messick) as Pepe tries to expose Foofur's illegal roommates – but always to no avail. As executor of the will that placed Foofur in charge of the estate, Mrs. Escrow has tried many times to sell the estate. But her plots have always been thwarted by Foofur and his friends as they also protect their home from rats, cats, and greedy humans which have always been thwarted by Foofur right runder her nose. While trying to stop Mrs. Escrow, Foofur tries to evade having his friends captured by the Bowser Busters' dog catchers Mel (voiced by David Doyle) and Harvey (voiced by Michael Bell). Episode list Season 1 # A Little Off the Top - # A Clean Sweep - # Moving Experience - # Dogstyles of the Rich and Famous - # Foofur Falls in Love - # The Last Resort - # Thicker Than Water - # Hot Over the Collar - # A-Job Hunting We Will Go - # A Royal Pain - # Nothing to Sneeze At - # Country Club Chaos - # You Dirty Rat - # This Little Piggy's on TV - # Fencer's Freaky Friday - # Legal Beagles - # Bon Voyage Rocki - # Russian Through New York - # Fritz Carlos Bombs Out - # New Tricks - # Mad Dogs and Englishmen - Season 2 # Pepe's Pet Peeve - # Clothes Make the Dog - # Boot Camp Blues - # My Pharaoh Lady - # What Price Fleadom - # Winging It - # The Dog's Meow - # Friend Foofur's Foul Up - # Alone at Last, Dahling - # Tooth or Consequences - # Fencer Finds a Family - # The Nose Knows - # Just Buming Around - # Annabell Goes Punk - # Just Like Magic - # Puppy Love - # Weekend in the Condo - # Bye Bye Birdie - # Fencer Gets Soul - # Rocki's Big Fib - # You Bet Your Life - # Louis Sees the Light - # Annabell gets framed - # Scary Harry - # Look Homeward, Foofur - Cast * Frank Welker - Foofur * Michael Bell – Harvey * Susan Blu – Dolly * William Callaway – Burt * Pat Carroll – Hazel * Peter Cullen – Baby * David Doyle – Mel * Richard Gautier – Louis * Christina Lange – Rocki * Allan Melvin – Chucky * Don Messick – Pepe * Jonathan Schmock – Fritz Carlos * Susan Silo – Mrs. Escrow * Susan Tolsky – Annabell * Chick Vennera – Sam * Eugene Williams – Fencer Additional voices * David Ackroyd – * Jered Barclay – * Roscoe Lee Brown – * Arthur Burghardt – * Hamilton Camp – * Victoria Carroll – * Cheryl Chase – * Danny Cooksey – * Jim Cummings – * Linda Dangcil – * Jennifer Darling – * Walker Edmiston – * Casey Ellison – * John Erwin – * Miriam Flynn – * June Foray – * George Furth – * Melanie Gaffin – * Henry Gibson – * Scott Grimes – * Edan Gross – * Jonathan Harris – * Phil Hartman – * Jerry Houser – * Vincent Howard – * Arte Johnson – * Aron Kincaid – * Keland Love – * Allan Lurie – * Jim MacGeorge – * Robert Mandan – * Kenneth Mars – * Terrence McGovern – * Brian Stokes Mitchell – * Pedro Montero – * Lynne Moody – * Pat Musick – * Louis Nye – * Frank Nelson – Dr. Pavlov (ep. 1) * Nicholas Omana – * Rob Paulsen – * Josh Rodine – * Percy Rodrigues – * Alexander Stoddart – * Larry Storch – * Mark L. Taylor – * Sal Viscuso – * B.J. Ward – * Lennie Weinrib – Crew * Gordon Hunt – Recording Director * Andrea Romano – Animation Casting Director * Kris Zimmerman – Talent Coordinator Outsourced Production Work * Wang Film Productions * Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Toei Animation Legal activity Foofur played a role in the case Nationwide Insurance v. Board of Trustees of the University of Illinois, 116 F.3d 1154 (7th Cir., 1997). The case dealt with an insurer's duty to defend an insured party in light of the insured's intentional acts of property damage. The insured, a drunken college student, spelled out "FOO" – meaning "foo", a word derived from Foofur – on the artificial turf football field of Memorial Stadium with lighter fluid burning the letters into the turf. He caused $600,000 damage to the astroturf. The court held that such an act was not within the insurance policy's liability coverage.Nationwide Insurance v. Board of Trustees of the University of Illinois (Decided: 19 June 1997) Home Media releases Yet there is no news of season set DVD releases of Foofur from Warner Archive. References External links * * * William Hanna: The Story of a Legend * Foofur at The Cartoon Scrapbook Category:1986 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television shows about dogs Category:Star Comics titles Category:NBC network shows Category:TV Asahi shows